Dalek Sec
Dalek Sec is a major antagonist in the revival series of Doctor Who. He was a Dalek and the leader of the Cult of Skaro. He first appeared as the main antagonist in the second series of the show's revival, and later returned as an anti-villain in series 3. He was voiced by as with all of the other Daleks. In his Human Dalek form, however, he was portrayed by , who also portrayed Mr. Diagoras in the same episodes. Appearance He is unique among the Daleks in that he has a jet black, glossy shell. His true Dalek Form is lime green and has longer tentacles than others in his species. As the Human Dalek he had the body of Mr. Diagoras making him a tall, slim humanoid figure with reddish brown skin and a head with several tentacles drooping from the sides with one blue eye and a partially exposed brain. In this form he also wears a double breasted black pinstripe suit and black and white tap shoes, the same clothes Diagoras wore before being merged with him. Personality As leader of the Cult of Skaro, Dalek Sec was more intelligent and creative than most Daleks; indeed the doctor throught that he was the cleverest Dalek to have ever existed. He appeared to be far more excitable and emotional than any other Dalek and even expressed his own opinions, while also being able to take on conversations with people such as The Doctor and Rose Tyler. He was also more open minded to change and unpurifying his race than any other Dalek, leading to him using himself as a Guinea pig for the Final Experiment As a Human Dalek his personality changed, he became remorseful and even accepted the Doctor's help, as he wanted to make sure the Daleks would survive without killing any more people, this makes him the first Dalek to ever truly reform and accept his newly found humanity with him becoming far more sensitive and pacifistic than his underlings. History According to the short story "Birth of a Legend", the Dalek that would later become Dalek Sec was Commander of the Dalek army's Seventh Incursion Squad. His last mission with this unit was on Planet Magella, to destroy the Mechonoids. He ordered the destruction of the Mechonoid city when they attempted to destroy its power reactor in an act of mutually assured destruction, but not before withdrawing all Dalek forces from the fighting. This resulted in the Daleks suffering no losses, and the destruction of the Mechonoids. The Commander was then summoned back to Skaro, for an audience with the Dalek Emperor, while the rest of the Squad was left to finish operations. Correctly forseeing the Great Time War between Daleks and Time Lords, the Emperor had observed the actions of four Daleks (the Commander, a Force Leader in the Outer Rim Defence Battalion, the Commandant of Station Alpha research facility, and an Attack Squad Leader from the Thirteenth Assault Group), all showing initiative, going beyond following orders. The Emperor decreed that this quartet would be the Cult of Skaro, tasked with ensuring the survival of the Dalek species through any and all means, and were outfitted with new casings and weapons; in Sec's case, he received a reinforced black casing. Sec and the Cult of Skaro escaped the Great Time War by going into the Void in a special ship and reappearing on Earth. Through a crack in space made by the void ship, the Cybermen were also able to leave their parallel universe and fight the humans at first, and later againstCult of Skaro. In the end, the Tenth Doctor was able to have the armies of the Daleks and the Cybermen sucked back into the void while the Cult of Skaro escaped to 1920s New York, leaving them the final four Daleks in existence. Dalek Sec wanted to evolve the Daleks into a more adaptive species. As a part of his plan, Sec became a "Human Dalek" by taking the body of Mr. Diagoras to link his DNA with humans. Sec developed emotions and joined the Doctor; however, Dalek Caan became the new cult leader and the rest of the Cult of Skaro turned on him, thus captured Dalek Sec and chaining him up. He was accidentally killed by Dalek Thay soon after this as he put himself between Thay's weapon blast and The Doctor. Quotes Gallery Images Cult of Skaro.jpg|Dalek Sec and the Cult of Skaro Members of the Cult of Skaro.jpg Dalek_sec_hybrid.jpg|Dalek Sec as Human Dalek Download_(30).jpg|Dalek Sec's death Daleksec.jpg|Sec In His Evil Glory Videos Dalek Hybrid = Human Sacrifice Daleks in Manhattan Doctor Who BBC A Human Dalek Daleks in Manhattan Doctor Who BBC Revenge Of The Hybrid Daleks Evolution of the Daleks Doctor Who BBC Navigation pl:Dalek Sec Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Hybrids Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Creation Category:Mutated Category:Deceased Category:Superorganisms Category:Totalitarians Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Pawns Category:Dark Messiah Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mastermind Category:Genocidal Category:Strategic